


Operation: O.U.C.H.

by thebeholding



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Blood and Injury, But Like... With More Drastic (aka Realistic) Consequences, Canon-Typical Violence, Complex relationships, Drabble, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeholding/pseuds/thebeholding
Summary: OperativeUndergoesConsiderableHurt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Operation: O.U.C.H.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my unfinished old works from my Google Drive. This was written in 2014; I don't remember if I had plans to continue it or if this was it.

He should have waited until his team returned from the beach. An armored claw swung heavily towards him, and he ducked out of the way just in time.

“Stay still you little brat!” A chorus of voices came from inside a huge, hulking machine. Numbuh One fired off a couple bubble gum rounds in retaliation. 

He couldn’t keep it up much longer. He hated the Delightful Children with a fiery passion, and his blatant dislike lead him into this situation. He could have waited a little while and contacted his team when he heard they were going to launch an attack on the local playground, but instead he ran off to their mansion to face them head on. 

An arm narrowly missed his head. That was too close. 

“Just give up, Delightful Deviants,” he shouted, all false bravado and courage. “My team will be here in a matter of moments!” 

“Nigel, Nigel, Nigel,” they tutted, stomping closer to his exhausted form. “If your team of idiots was coming, they would be here already. No,” they laughed, and for the first time in a while, Nigel Uno was a little bit afraid. “You’re going to get what’s coming to you, you foolish. Little. Boy.” 

And with that last declaration, they hit the solo operative straight in the gut with the heavy arm, launching him down the adjacent stairs and smashing him into the wall with a resounding crack. 

With a laugh, they jumped down the flight of stairs and landed loudly near Numbuh One’s prone form. 

“Finally! You get the butt-kicking you deser-” The young boy cut them off with a wet cough, spitting up blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped over.

“Uh…” the children uttered nervously. “Nigel?” There was no response. “Numbuh One?” Still nothing. Starting to panic slightly, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane scrambled out of their latest machine and stumbled towards their mortal enemy. 

The wall he hit was cracked where he made contact, and the boy’s breathing was labored. 

“What do we do?” they muttered, gently shifting Nigel to his side in the recovery position. Even unconscious, he coughed up more blood and groaned. “Is he dying?” Even though they played at being adults, the reality was that they were still just kids. They didn’t want to kill the annoying brat, just teach him a lesson. They were more adept at breaking things than healing them, and it looked like Nigel Uno was seriously injured. 

“We need an adult,” Lenny lisped. The rest of the Delightful Children nodded, eyes wide and watering up slightly. They felt helpless, and Father was going to be _so mad_ when he saw the damaged wall. 

They were scared.

“Father!” They called, collective voices wobbling slightly. “Dad!” 

There was a grumble from somewhere nearby, closely followed by a slamming door. 

“What is it, children?” he growled. “I thought I told you not to bother me this early in the...” He trailed off as his yellow eyes rested on Sector V’s leader. “Well, what do we have here?” 

“He’s hurt,” the Delightful Children stuttered. “Really hurt. He m-might need medical attention?” It was more of a question than a statement, but Father only had eyes for the very still body of the biggest pain in his side. 

“What happened?” Moving closer, he flipped Nigel onto his back and felt the back of his head with his hand. It came back red and Nigel gave another wet cough, staining his lips with blood. Broken rib, punctured lung, probable skull fracture. 

“We hit him down the stairs. It was j-just an accident Father, we didn’t mean to.”

“Quiet. I’m taking him to the hospital.” His children's eyes widened. 

“Is he going to be alright? Not that we care,” they clarified, backtracking slightly. 

“Just stay here. Don’t cause any trouble.” He scooped Numbuh One up into his arms and carried him out the front door, leaving his frightened Delightfulized Children behind. 

The war against the children was messy. Both sides were constantly working against one another, and injuries did happen. But, threats aside, the adults didn’t want to seriously hurt the children, just make them miserable. Nigel had his whole life ahead of him: his teen and adult years. It would cruel of him to leave the kid to die on his floor. 

Especially when it was his nephew. He wasn’t one to cherish family bonds, but he did feel a twinge of... _something_ when he saw the kid passed out, sunglasses missing and looking smaller than he had any right to.


End file.
